Better to have Loved and Lost
by MadamPuddifoot
Summary: Elissa and Ser Gilmore are in a secret relationship. What will become of them when Howe's men invade the Cousland castle? Elissa Cousland/Ser Gilmore. Rated M for lemon, violence, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Age.**

**Warning: Lemon**

[**A/N:** I started this fic a while ago, and am still writing it. I originally intended it to be a one-shot but it just kept getting longer and longer, so I decided to publish it as multi-chapter. I plan on it being at least two chapters, maybe as many as 4. Stay tuned and enjoy!]

* * *

><p><em>It's nearing high noon; the students are filing into the library to listen to another lecture by Aldous. Elissa remains behind, sitting against a rock in the sun-filled courtyard, her eyes filling with tears. Why wouldn't the others include her? Why couldn't she make friends? How many seventeen year olds were this lonely? Nan always called her a special girl. What if she didn't want to be special?<em>

_She hears a twig snap behind her and she quickly wipes her eyes. A tall redheaded boy she had encountered previously stands in front of her. He has been around for about two years. Elissa remembers playfully eying him the first time he entered the castle. She has had a crush on him ever since._

_He bends down, and wipes the remaining tears from her eyes and then he smiles. With an arm behind his back, he pulls out a rose and gives it to her. _

"_This rose reflects your beauty. Do not cry, for there is not enough time in the world to dwell on that which causes us pain," he tells her. "You can call me Gilmore, my lady. We've met briefly on several occasions." He holds out a hand to help her to her feet. She takes it, gratefully, her heart fluttering. _

_Tears dissipating, she smiles at him. Her feelings for him grew immensely in that instance and before she could help herself, her hands were on his face and she was kissing him wildly. He makes no move to retreat and he presses her body against his. He pushes his tongue into her mouth- a sensation she had not ever experienced before trickles down her spine and a moan escapes her lips._

* * *

><p>Elissa was in her room, slowly putting on her armor. Her father demanded her presence in the great hall to welcome a few guests to the castle. She didn't want to bother with it, and she wouldn't have, if her father hadn't been so insistent. She double-checked herself in her full length mirror to be sure she was presentable. The last thing she needed was to upset father <em>and<em> company just before they departed for battle.

Okaying herself, Elissa left her room and made her way through the castle and into the great hall. As she entered, she spotted her father in the center of the grand room, speaking to someone oddly familiar. She approached respectfully, not wanting to intrude on their conversation. Her father, however, spotted her, and opened his arms in welcome.

"Ah, there you are, pup, just in time!" he cried, clapping her on the shoulder. "This is Arl Howe. I do hope you remember him, and his son- who unfortunately could not make it."  
>"How could I forget?" Elissa jested, smiling pleasantly at Howe.<p>

"He called on you not long ago," said Howe, raising his eyebrow in what seemed to be hope. But, Elissa wasn't very good at reading people.

"With all due respect, I have no interest in arranged marriage."

"That's my girl! She knows what she does and doesn't want," laughed the Teyrn. "Her mother is relentless in finding her a suitor, though. Perhaps we shall try again soon."

Elissa rolled her eyes. There was no talking him out of it right now.

"Yes, I'll be sure to remind my son that," said Howe with a slight smile.

Just then, a man approached. He was older but nice looking.

"Our special guest has arrived!" stated the Teyrn.

Elissa eyed him curiously. Judging by his demeanor, this was a man of importance.

"Pup, this is Duncan, the Grey Warden commander."

She was momentarily taken aback. "A Grey Warden? I thought they were just legend, riding through the skies on the backs of griffons, defending the land from the Blight."

Duncan laughed. "I'm not quite sure about the griffons part, but here I stand before you. I am, indeed, a Grey Warden."

"Impressive. It's a pleasure to meet you Duncan," Elissa said, shaking his hand. "I am Elissa Cousland, Teyrn Bryce Cousland's daughter."

"I know who you are," smiled Duncan.

"What brings you here?"

"Duncan is looking for recruits," Teyrn said.

"Anyone in particular?" Elissa asked with great interest. The look on Duncan's face was full of understanding.

"There has been nothing but good word about the knight, Ser Gilmore," he said. Elissa stiffened. "But, if your father wasn't so determined to keep you here, I'd have hoped to recruit you."

"Me? Are you serious? Maybe Gilmore and I can serve together?" Elissa hoped she wasn't coming across too eager.

"Now, now, pup, your mother would be in a fit if I let you join the Wardens. He is here for Gilmore," Teyrn said, sternly. "I know you'd do well. But, think of your mother."

Elissa sighed. If it was true about Ser Gilmore, her love, she must find him immediately. They had things to work out.

"I have some things to discuss with the Warden and Arl Howe. Why don't you go and find your brother for me, pup. Tell him to head out with the army tonight. We'll catch up with them afterward," her father said.

"Oh, alright," she said. She waved goodbye to Duncan and Arl Howe and proceeded to the labyrinth that was the outside of the great hall.

She had to find Ser Gilmore. Had he known about the Grey Warden's presence and his intention to recruit? Especially recruit _him_? What was she going to do? Maybe she could convince her mom to somehow let her join, and then she could be with Ser Gilmore in the open. And, she had been dying to get outside the castle and adventure for ages. This was a win-win!

She winded around a corner. She had been so lost in thoughts she didn't notice a large figure standing in front of her. She ran right into whoever it was.

"I'm so sor-" she began, but as she looked up she saw the familiar flaming red hair and brilliant smile.

"My lady," Ser Gilmore said, grabbing her hand before she stumbled backwards. "What were you concentrating on so hard that you didn't even see me?"

She looked up at him with concerned eyes. He understood. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into the most comforting hug she'd ever received. She couldn't help but savor the feel. This was almost exactly what happened during their fateful night.

* * *

><p><em>It was nearing dark. Elissa was whistling to find her mabari, Siren. She was secretly hoping to meet someone else.<em>

_She knew she was being overtly hopeful, the fictional images flashing through her mind of sleepless nights with him in her bedroom. It would never happen, even if he did reciprocate her feelings. She knew he was afraid of pissing off her father, especially since he was newly knighted. But, Elissa couldn't help but have those thoughts envelope her. _

_She was so caught up in her thoughts that she ran straight into the very person she was hoping to run into._

"_My lady," chuckled Ser Gilmore, grabbing her wrist ever so lightly to help her regain her balance._

"_Oh, hello," she stumbled, blushing intensely._

"_Might I ask what you were concentrating on so much that you didn't even see me?"_

_She looked around and found that the outside corridor she was walking through was completely empty. Except for them. What was it they always say? Life is too short, live life to the fullest? Well, it was now or never._

_Without answering him, she attempted to put her thoughts into action. She launched at him, grabbing his face and crashing her lips to his. Ser Gilmore didn't even have time to process what was going on to try to stop her. After what was happening finally hit him, he kissed back, even more passionately, shoving his tongue into her mouth, intertwining with hers. She fought back, her tongue gaining dominance over his. Her tongue was now in his mouth and she took this opportunity to begin sucking on his lower lip, tracing her tongue across it. He let out a gasp of longing. Elissa knew he wanted this as much as her, yet she could feel him holding back. She broke away from him for an instant. His eyes were still closed, savoring what had just transpired. _

"_I need this," she whispered to him. His eyes opened and they met hers. She bore into them, trying to convey this need to him through their prolonged stare._

"_I will always be here for you, whenever you need me," he said, quietly._

"_I need you now," she said._

_He lowered his head, lifting her chin up with his hand and placed a gentle kiss on her lips._

"_Then I am yours," he said._

_He pressed her up against the stone wall, hoisting her legs up around his waist. He began to undo the belting of her leather armor. As he undid each hinge and a new area of skin was revealed, he would kiss it. Elissa moaned as he began to strip away the top portion. He hands ran up and down her thighs a few times before he undid her pleats._

"_What about you?" Elissa asked, referring to his armor._

_Ser Gilmore grinned. "Chainmail is too complicated for right now, but luckily there is a cod piece for ease of access," he said, winking._

_She laughed. He kissed her mouth while he took off her bra._

_Elissa had fooled around a few times, mostly with Dairren, before she and Ser Gilmore became serious. But no one had ever made her feel as good as Ser Gilmore did… does…_

_He reached for her breasts, massaging them gently with his coarse hands, his thumbs running over her small nipples. Elissa moaned, closed her eyes, and slightly bucked. Her wanting was so immense she didn't know how much longer she could contain herself. It was like she was living in her dreams. Was this really even happening? She opened her eyes to see him watching her, wanting to know what she was feeling. She touched his face. This was really happening._

_He kissed her again while one of his hands was at work below, undoing his hindrance. Once he was free, she could feel him against her, his hardened member poking her thigh as he continued his fondling of her breasts. He shuddered as he slowly dragged himself across her thigh, grinding into her. He moaned._

"_Ser," Elissa said, grabbing his face in her two hands and forcing him to look at her. "I'm ready."_

_He nodded and guided himself to her opening. He slowly entered her. He was much larger than anyone else she previously spent the night with. She was very slick, however, allowing him to explore further with ease. _

"_Oh Maker," she cried as she pressed her head against the hard, cold stone wall. _

_Ser Gilmore let out a gasp, but trudged on. He began to rock back and forth, grinding against her core. He let out a harsh breath before forcing the rest of himself into her._

_Elissa gasped loudly, rolling her head back, grasping firmly onto his shoulders. He made short but powerful thrusts, grunting and moaning with each one. _

"_Maker, Maker, please!" moaned Elissa, pressure starting to build in her abdomen. Her breathing hitched, and she pressed more firmly against the stone wall and tightened her grip on Ser Gilmore. _

_He pounded into her, the clanking of his chainmail nearly drowning out his harsh breathing and gasps. _

_Elissa cried out, clawed at his armored shoulders, her fluids pouring over his member still pounding into her as she met her climax._

"_Not much longer," Ser Gimore managed to say, as Elissa savored the bounce his pounding created._

"Elissa," he moaned, as he filled her.

_Still inside her, she gently slid against the stone wall until her feet reached the ground. _

_He pulled out of her as she reached for his face to pull him in for another kiss._

"_I love you," she said.  
>"And I love you."<em>

* * *

><p>His arms were still around her. She could tell he was trying to put the words he couldn't speak into it. But, she needed the words.<p>

"You're going to become a Grey Warden."

"Yes."

"What am I supposed to do? Wait for you to return? What if you never return? What will I do then?"

"I'm sure your mother will have plans for you," Ser Gilmore stated.

Elissa broke from him and glared.

"You think I'll just get over you. Because my mom might find me a 'suitor'?"

"I didn't mean it like that," he sighed.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I just mean that you and I wouldn't be able to keep this charade up forever. Either we were going to be forced apart or your parents would find out and oust me."

"Now you're giving them the perfect moment to force us apart."

"If there was any other way…" he started.

Elissa thought for a moment. "Maybe I could convince my mother to join the Grey Wardens with you. She might feel better about it knowing a trusted knight would be at my back."

"I suppose it's worth a shot, but won't it sound a bit suspicious?"

"Maybe, but you're leaving. And we've kept it hidden this long."

"I suppose you're right. Before I forget, Nan wants you in the larder. Siren has gotten in again."

"That bloody dog. Always getting me into trouble," Elissa laughed. "I guess we should go and fetch him."


	2. Chapter 2

After getting rid of the infestation of rats in the larder (they were shocked to discover that that was the reason Siren raided the place), Elissa set off with Ser Gilmore and Siren to find her brother. She suspected he might be in his room, spending his last moments before battle with his wife and son.

As they turned the corner, heading to the bed chambers, Elissa noticed a group of people blocking the path. It seemed Landra, Dairren and Iona made it to the estate safely. Elissa's mother, Eleanor, seemed to be in a deep conversation with them.

Elissa tried to surreptitiously move past the group, but her mother caught sight of her.

"Ah, Elissa, darling!" Eleanor pronounced.

Elissa groaned.

"Do say hello to our guests, dear."

"Hello, Lady Landra," Elissa smiled, weakly.

"Good afternoon, my dear. The last time we met- ah, it's still a bit fuzzy," Landra replied.

Elissa laughed. "That was because you nearly drank our entire stock of wine."

"Yes, I was quite drunk. If I remember correctly, I attempted to engage you and Dairren."  
>"And made a poor case of it, if I might add," Dairren butted in.<p>

"Hello Dairren," said Elissa, pleasantly. They certainly had a history, but that was long ago.

Dairren bowed his head.

"The offer is still open, my dear," said Landra, hopefully. "I may have been drunk, but I was serious."

Elissa stole a glance at Ser Gilmore. He had a huge smile on his face.

"As lovely as your son is, my Lady, I have no interest in arranged marriage."

She looked guiltily at Dairren, but he just nodded in understanding.

"Well, I won't give up until I've found her someone," said Eleanor.

Elissa rolled her eyes again. Twice in one day she had to shake off marriage proposals.

"Iona and I will be off. We'll be in the study if you need us." And with that Dairren and Iona were off.

"Goodbye," said Landra and she too went off.

"Off to see your brother, I suppose?" Eleanor questioned.

"Yes. Father wished me to inform him to leave as soon as possible with the army," Elissa replied.

A look of concern crossed Eleanor's face.

"He'll be fine," Elissa consoled.

"I know. But, the thought of losing him. And your father is leaving tomorrow. At least I'll have you," she replied.

Elissa shifted and glanced at Ser Gilmore. He beckoned her to go on.

"You know there is a Warden here?" Elissa asked.

"Of course. If I'm not mistaken, he has taken great interest in you, Ser Gilmore," Eleanor said, looking at Ser Gilmore.

"Indeed he does, but I'm sure he has greater interest in your daughter," Ser Gilmore replied.

Eleanor's face hardened. "He has expressed interest but I've made it very clear that she is not to be recruited."

"But-" Elissa started.

"But nothing. Your father and brother are both leaving, and I will go with Landra when she departs. You're the only one who will be able to take care of the castle when we've all left."

Elissa sighed, She knew there was no use. The Teyrna turned on her heel and marched away.

"I thought I might be able to convince her," Elissa said, sadly.

Ser Gilmore pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I might have to leave with the Warden tomorrow. This could very well be our last night together for a long time," he said.

She withdrew. "Meet me in my room tonight. If what you say is true, I want our last night together to be memorable."

Ser Gilmore kissed her softly. "As you wish, my lady."

Then, he too, left.

Elissa made for Fergus' room.


	3. Chapter 3

It was nearly nightfall. Elissa retired to her room for the night, greatly anticipating what was to come. She bathed in nice smelling fragrances, put on her best silk nightgown and hung up her leather armor. A spare set of male chainmail armor hung beside it. Ser Gilmore brought it one night so that Elissa had something to remind her of him when he was away.

Siren was curled up into a ball of fur next to her bed. Elissa smiled to herself. She made her way over to her bed to straighten out her sheets when she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and Ser Gilmore made his way in. He was wearing thin civilian clothes, a set Elissa has seen many times.

"I'm glad you could make it," she smiled, seductively.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he replied, pulling her into a long and deep kiss.

Elissa snaked her fingers through his long red hair, pushing him into an even deeper kiss.

Ser Gilmore moaned and pushed her over to her bed, lips still locked.

Quickly, Elissa turned him over so that his back was now to the bed and she sat on his waist. She wiggled on top of him, brushing against his hardened cock.

Ser Gilmore gasped and involuntarily bucked. Elissa smirked and slid down him, taking care to add as much friction as possible. She took his pants with her, his dick springing out of them. Elissa crawled toward it, Ser Gilmore hoisted his upper body up onto his elbows and watched as Elissa grabbed his hardened member and flicked the tip of it with her tongue.

"My lady, you don't have to-" but the rest of what he was going to say drowned in a loud moan that escaped his lips as Elissa engulfed him. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe she was doing this- something she said she refused to do in bed.

Elissa couldn't believe it herself. Never has she had any desire to perform oral sex on someone. But this was a special night. Possibly the last one she'd spend with Ser Gilmore for a long time. If that was the case, she wanted to give him something to remember her by. As she bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around and around, back and forth across his shaft, she realized it wasn't so bad. The reaction she got from it was even better.

Ser Gilmore's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Elissa could tell he was finding it hard to restrain himself, from shoving her head farther along his shaft or thrusting further into her mouth.

Saving him from himself, Elissa gave him what he wanted. She slowly glided up and down his shaft, each time moving a little further. Ser Gilmore fell flat on his back as Elissa's throat met the tip of his member. She deep throated him for a few strokes, eliciting strangled moans and gasps from Gilmore.

She felt his hand move to the top of her head, lightly pushing her further along. Figuring he might be close to climaxing, she swiftly removed herself, much to Ser Gilmore's displeasure.

"Not yet, mister," she chided, as she made her way up his body, drawing wet trails across his body- pulling his shirt up and over his head as she worked. She reveled in his gleaming chest. Ser Gilmore moved his hands from the top of her head to down her arms, clutched her waist, and began pulling up her silk nightgown- releasing her from her clothing (she had thoughtfully not worn undergarments). He finally met her breasts. Her nipples were taut and Ser Gilmore brushed his thumbs against them.

And, just as quickly as Elissa had flipped Ser Gilmore over, he slinked his arms back down to her waist, flipped her over, and pinned her down to the bed.

Elissa flashed a wicked smile. "Oh, you've got me," she said.

Ser Gilmore laughed. "Indeed I do, my lady." He grinned, and he slid his hands to her womanhood. His fingers explored her folds, circled her bud, traced the outside of her opening.

"Mmmmmmmm," Elissa quietly moaned, her eyes closed, basking in the feel of his hands on her.

His fingers entered her, moving in circles inside of her. She was warm and moist… ready. Rarely did Ser Gilmore use his fingers in her, but like she treated him, he'd treat her. He lowered his head to meet her womanhood, kissing the outside lips, and placing his tongue deep within her folds.

Elissa's eyes flung open and she gasped. She watched as Ser Gilmore swirled his tongue around her clit, fingers working magic. Arching her back and thrusting her hips forward, she moaned and gasped, hardly believing how good it felt.

Ser Gilmore sucked on her bud, rolling it around and lightly nipping with his teeth. Elissa clutched the edges of her bed, trying her best to stifle the loud moans that were escaping her. She felt pressure begin to build in her lower abdomen, her breathing became heavier.

Taking note of this, Gilmore withdrew himself and positioned his rock hard member at her opening. He felt like he could burst just at the thought of being in her.

Elissa opened her eyes, and looked at him. He was smiling at her- a smile she couldn't quite read.

"I love you," he said, huskily, before he rammed himself into her.

She cried out in ecstasy. He was usually so calm, taking his time. But now he was fully inside her in one swift thrust. It was almost too much for her.

He grinded himself inside of her, causing her to clutch his shoulders and dig her fingers into him. He began to move with short but powerful thrusts very quickly- the entire bed rattled. Ser Gilmore watched her breasts bounce up and down, took pleasure in her firm grip on him. Elissa was nearing her end. She thrusted her hips up toward him, adding extra friction.

"Maker, yes!" she screamed. Ser Gilmore was pounding into her now, their skin smacking together each time they met.

With a last final gasp, Elissa trembled and shook, her entire body consumed in a powerful orgasm. She was still clutching when Ser Gilmore cried out a strangled moan, releasing his seed inside her. He collapsed next to her, slowly pulling out.

He put his arms around her and kissed her deeply.

"I love you. Maker, I love you so much," he said.

She looked deep into his eyes. "I love you too," she replied. She stroked his face. "I'll never stop loving you. For as long as I live."

Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Shhhhhh, don't cry, my love," Ser Gilmore whispered, bringing her into another soft kiss.

"I wish you didn't have to leave. I don't know what I'm going to do without you," she admitted. Tears trickled down her face.

Ser Gilmore wiped them off.

"You're very capable. That's part of the reason I fell in love with you. I'll be busy as a Warden. But perhaps my travels will bring me back to High Ever," he said, trying to reassure her. "Trust me, my love, I will always be there for you- even if not physically."

She smiled at him and moved closer, resting her head on his arm. They cuddled together, naked, until sleep overwhelmed them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…<em>

Elissa stirred. What was that low groaning sound? Or was it growling? She opened her eyes. Ser Gilmore still had his arms wrapped around her. She eyed around the room. Something felt odd.

_Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

It was louder this time.

_Bark. Bark._

Ser Gilmore jolted awake.

His eyes found Elissa's. A look of concern crossed his face.

They heard faint banging.

_Bark. Bark._

Was that screaming they heard?

"What's going on?" Ser Gilmore asked, groggily?

"I don't know," Elissa faintly whispered. "Siren was growling, it woke me up. Now he won't stop barking."

Ser Gilmore released her and sat up. Elissa followed suit.

"Shhhhh, what is it Siren?" she asked her mabari. He got up and ran toward the door and began to scratch.

"What's going on out there?" Ser Gilmore asked.

Siren growled.

"Something must be wrong," Ser Gilmore noted.

Elissa's face harden. She moved quickly to her wardrobe.

"Here, wear your chainmail," she said as she tossed it onto the bed. "I have spare weapons in my trunk-" she stopped, and gave a meaningful glance to Ser Gilmore. "Just in case," she finished.

He nodded and rummaged through her things, withdrawing two daggers and a sword and shield.

After tightening the last buckles on her armor, Elissa equipped her daggers and watched as Ser Gilmore pulled his chainmail on. He sheathed his sword and equipped his shield.

"I suppose we should see what's going on out there," he said, quietly.

Elissa nodded and hugged him.

Suddenly, they heard someone shouting orders right outside the door.

"What the-" Elissa started, and then there were sounds of clanging metal and screams.

Ser Gilmore flung the door open and was luckily just out of reach of an arrow that shot passed him and thudded against the stone wall behind them.

"Elissa, grab your mother and the others and get out of here." He looked back outside of the door. "Those are Howe's men. He's attacking the castle while it's nearly defenseless."

"But why?" Elissa breathed. She was at a loss for words.

Ser Gilmore kissed her. "I don't know, my love. But I must go to help the guards defend the gates. Please, grab your mother and whoever else you can and get out of here."

Elissa nodded. She pulled out her daggers and watched Ser Gilmore as he left, blocking two arrows as they shot toward him. Siren ran after him, mauling a soldier that was about to stab Ser Gilmore in the back.

"Good boy," Ser Gilmore praised. Siren growled appreciatively.

Two archers stood by the door to exit. Ser Gilmore bashed one of them and brought the sword down on his back. He twisted and got the other archer in the face with his shield, causing him to stagger, and stabbed him right through his stomach. With a last worried glance back at Elissa, he left the bed chambers. Siren whimpered but stayed behind to help Elissa.

* * *

><p>Elissa made her way toward her parent's chambers. She needn't gone far, as her mother came rushing toward her, armor on and bow slung over her shoulder.<p>

"Those are Howe's men!" she screamed.

"I know," Elissa said.

"Where is your father?"

"If he's not with you…" Elissa couldn't finish that sentence. "We must check on the others. Oriana and Oren, Landra, Iona, and Dairren. Then we'll find father."

Eleanor's face was crestfallen. She rushed to Fergus' bedroom door and burst through, Elissa right behind her. A sad sight met them. Oriana's body lay splayed out on the floor, blood coating her abdomen and pooling beneath her. Her eyes were widened in shock and arms outstretched as if pleading for mercy. Oren wasn't in immediate sight, but as Elissa turned to look away from Oriana's body, her eyes met her nephew's. He was dead, his mouth lolled open, blood dribbled from out of it. There was an arrow protruding from his neck. When Eleanor discovered her grandson's body, she collapsed and brought him into her arms.

"Oh, Oren," she cried. Tears were streaming down her face, landing on Oren's.

Elissa looked away, closed her eyes, and swallowed hard. Now was not the time to cry.

"Come on," she said. "There's nothing we can do for them now."

Eleanor carefully laid Oren's body down and turned away to follow.

Elissa couldn't believe it. Why would Howe do something like this? That traitorous bastard! Oriana and Oren! They were innocents. Why would they slay them? Maybe that meant… They were here to kill them all. This realization haunted Elissa.

"Quickly, in here," Eleanor said, as they reached the guest chambers.

They entered and were again met with a devastating scene. Landra lay curled up on her bed, her throat slit while she slept.

"Oh Landra!" Eleanor cried. "If only you hadn't been here!" Tears rolled down her face.

"Come, Mother. We must find father."

"You're right," she sniffed, as she tried to regain composure.

They left the chamber area and winded their way around toward the great hall. There was clashing and yelling, pillars were set on fire, and rubble lay in their midst.

As Elissa took in the scene, a flare of anger erupted inside her.

"I need to find Howe! I need to make him pay for what he has done here," Elissa told her mom.

"No. We must stay together. We need to find your father and go! We can use the servant's exit in the larder to escape."

"We can't just leave everyone to die! Howe will slaughter everyone! I can't just leave to save my own skin," Elissa retorted angrily.

There were loud shouts nearby and more clanging of metal hitting metal.

"We'll fight through until we find your father, but I must insist we leave when we do," the Teyrna said.

Elissa grudgingly nodded. Daggers still firmly in hand, she proceeded forward.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" A man came running through the passageway. "They're after me! Run for your lives!"

"Stand your ground- help us fight!" mustered Elissa.

The man looked around nervously. "You're right. I should help!" he replied. He pulled out a dagger from under his shirt and charged at the nearest soldier.

Elissa ran after him. She should have told him to go. She'd get him killed- he wasn't wearing any armor and only had one dagger. She was surprised to find, however, that he stood over the corpse of a recently deceased soldier, pulling his blade from the man's abdomen, and taking the shield for his own.

"Great job!" Elissa called. He smiled toothily and moved to the next, helping defend the guards. Two archers weren't far away, and each of their arrows narrowly missed their mark.

Elissa jolted toward them, pulling her daggers into attack position and leaped onto the first archer. She dug both her blades into the archer's shoulders and ripped them out, causing blood to gush from the open wounds as the man collapsed. Elissa landed on his chest. As she turned to get the other archer, he kicked her in the side. She staggered, but caught herself. He was just about to notch an arrow when another arrow struck him in the throat. He spluttered and walked forward, attempting to grab Elissa, but she moved back. Blood poured from his mouth. He spat it at Elissa and it coated her face as she flinched in disgust. Then, he collapsed on top of his fellow, dead. Elissa looked for the source of the arrow and saw her mother not too far away, notching another arrow and launching it toward a group of soldiers rushing through.

Spinning on the spot, Elissa swung her daggers up just in time to sink into the chest of the soldier who was about to attack her. She withdrew it quickly, performing a series of roundhouse kick maneuvers and elegantly twisting her arms so that her daggers slashed down every soldier that surrounded her. Drenched in gore, she rushed toward her mother who was about to be stabbed in the back by a silent rogue solider.

A strangled cry escaped her lips as she jumped into the air, crisscrossing her arms, and bringing her blades across the man's throat. He sputtered in surprise and then collapsed.

"Thanks," Eleanor said, eying the dead soldier.

Elissa quickly smiled but pressed on. The corridor was quiet now, but she followed the barks eliciting from Siren.

They reached the doors to the great hall. Elissa was hoping beyond hope that she'd find Ser Gilmore inside.


End file.
